Different Life
by Angel love 21
Summary: The rating my go up. What if Harry had an anut on his fathers side? How would his life change? Come in and see.
1. Default Chapter

What Harry had other family? What if Harry had another aunt on his fathers side? What if Harry never had to live with the Dursley's? What would you think would happen if he lived with his fathers sister and not his mothers sister?

Prolog

"No Albus I'm not taking him. Why don't you take him to Petunia she has a son his age they would be good for him."

"Why not he's your flesh and blood."

"So is she. I'm not cut out to be a parent."

"And why not?" asked McGonagall.

"Look at what I do I travel the world with animals to be in moves or to show to child who would never see them in where they live. I can't have a child in all the mix what if I loss him, or he wanders off while I'm not looking and gets into one of the cages with of the more deadly animals and gets killed then what?"

"If he lives with Lilly's sister he'll be hated while with him here he'll be loved and will be able see things he never would." McGanagall again.

"Yeah but what will I tell him about what his is. How will I tell him that he will need a mate when that time comes?" I asked kind of pissed.

"I don't know but that will not be a thought till he comes of age."

"Yes but with half breads they bloom faster then others James did at 15 and I almost a moth after that. What will I tell him when his wing sprout. He will get them young out four or five."

"You will explain to him what he is." Albus said.

"Fine but when it is time for him to go to school I would like to come."

"Okay."

After a little while Harry had woken up from sleep and was a little fussy. I didn't know what to do so the first thing was to pick up the one year old and rock him. I put his head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. And hummed softly.

'Lay down your sweet little head, sleep and dream of times long before, of a world far out of your little hands reach, the world of magic and things in fantasy, don't look away, don't think of all that's not believed, look in your heart and know that it's all for real, know this happened once a pone a time. The world you see, will never leave you, it will be in your heart, never forget, the dreams you have, the phoenix fly's to see you home, the love you know will see you throw, the friends you will make will help too. Things change from good to bad and back, when false hoods fade from sight and living time, you'll see that the truth was always there all things will see you will watch and hope for you, but for now just sleep and dream, The world you see, will never leave you, it will be in your heart, never forget, the dreams you have, the phoenix fly's to see you home, the love you know will see you to that, the friends you'll make alone with me will see you throw.'

The song had been sung to James and I when we were fussy baby's or had woken from a nightmare when we had gotten older. I wondered if James had sung this song to Harry before he died or shared it with Lilly or his friends Moony or Padfoot or even that twit Peter. Laying down a now sleeping Harry I asked how I was going to do this job now with a year old baby boy. I never know but at least he's safe for now.


	2. First Time at Hogwarts

AfallenAngel88: Thanks J

Cappygal116: Uh the wings and mate thing will start to be explained in this chapter but when Harry turns fourteen which will be in chapter 3 it will be explained more I think…. It all depends on how the story works it's way out.

Carriebun: Thanks J

Oh and I forgot in the last chapter to put this. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with the story. It's just fun writing

Chapter 1

First Time at Hogwarts

**Shayla's POV**

It had been ten years since that day I had taken Harry under my wings. I had a lot for showing Harry the good of being a Potter and a Shaylin. I had taught him how to work his wings even though he was a natural like every Potter before him. It was about a week after his birthday when an owl landed on the table in the dinning room.

"Gene I see your right on time." I said to her as I grabbed a treat for her.

I pulled the letter off and opened it up I read it and reread it what the….

Dear Ms. Potter.

I would like to inform you that I would that we will be needing your services as Professor to Care of Magical Creators. Your quarters will be ready with an extra room when you arrive with Harry and his things.

Your friend,

Albus Dumbledore

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. He can't do this to me he can't."

"What Shayla?"

"Nothing. Go get your jacket we need to go shopping." I said moving to get mine.

Finding a parking space I turn off the car and get out. Harry was not to keen on what I told him about him being half wizard but I told him he was fine with being half Shaylin and not half wizard how ironic can you get. We walked into the Leaky Caldron and Tom smiled at me when I saw him.

"What is this is this place?" Harry asked.

"This Harry is the way we enter Diagon Ally." I turn to Tom and say, "Hey Tom you still have that box I gave you."

"Yes right here." He said pulling it out of a place in the wall.

"Thanks you're a life saver you know that."

"Is this little Harry?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Hagrid I need to talk to him?"

"No but he's do in latter today."

"Thanks."

Walking towards the back of the place some one says something about Harry being back.

"Shaylaquin is it true have you brought Harry Potter with you?"

Whispers broke out through out the place. 'I didn't wont him to know this yet."

"Yes I did the boy." I said pointing behind me. "But we really are in a hurry I would like to get at least half our shopping done today."

Finally getting out of the place and into the ally behind I pull out my wand and tap on the wall. Harry eyes were ready to fall out of his head when the wall moved. I laughed a little but grabbed him to go shopping. I thought we would first go to get robes then since they would take some time too get made. Walking in I see a blond boy about Harry's age I thought I know the boy. I thought back to a boy that I had went to school with about seventeen years ago but that couldn't be.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Sneered a man of to my left.

"Malfoy you slimy git. What do you think I'm doing here." I said as I tuned back to the boy that had to be his son.

"Draco are you done looking at yourself?"

"Thought that was your son."

"I hear you'll be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Yes but I don't wont to be."

"Well my son will be there I will make sure my son's not in your class."

"You can try Malfoy." I say as he and his son walk out.

Latter after we had our robes and any other close that I wonted to get for Harry or myself. We left to go get a little more money and then everything else on Harry's list of things to get. He wonted a snake but I told they were not aloud and that he had to get one of the animals that were. Wands were the last things we needed. I wonted to get a new one and Harry needed one period. Walking into the wand shop I called for the shop keeper Olivander.

"I have been wondering when you would come back oh and you have your young nephew."

"I need a knew wand and Harry here needs one."

After an hour Harry and I had our wands and were heading for home. We would come to Hogwarts on the train with the students. Two days latter Harry and I were on our way to Kings Cross to catch the train. I wonted Harry to see the students he might be spending the next 7 years with.

"Hey no parents on the train."

"I'm not a parent I'm a professor so if you don't wont point taken got sit your ass down somewhere."

I toke Hedwig, Harry's owl, Akira my owl and Penny my Coresalisk, a sub dragon like animal that has no back legs and sharp clawed front legs, black and red bat like wings silver eyes (like the dragon on xiolyn show down if you've ever seen the show. I baby sit and that's what my story). When Harry finds me he sets down beside me and puts his head in my lap. He never dose this anymore.

"What's wrong firebird?"

"My head hurts."

"Here drink this it will help."

As Harry sit with his head in my lap a red head boy comes to the door.

"Can I sit here all the others are full?"

"Yeah." I smile.

Harry look up and asks "What's your name?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley, what's yours?"

"Harry Potter."

"You mean the Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Can I see the scar?"

Harry sits up and raises his bangs Ron's eyes almost fall out of his head. Harry I could see was feeling better and talked with the Weasley boy. A little latter a bushy haired girl walk to the door asking if we had seen a toad. A boy named Nellville last it.

"Try the next compartment." I laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"I knew Longbottoms parents when I was in school well his father anyway and he always last his toad I tried to tell him to put a tracking spell on it so he could keep up with it but he never did."

"What ever happened to him?"

"I think his toad was eaten by and owl in fourth year, or a snake I don't remember."

"No Nellville's father."

"Don't know after we graduated his mother got sick so I don't know if he got the job he wonted in the ministry of magic. I'll have to talk to him." I said looking at Ron.

"Do you remember anyone else from when you were at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I remember your father Author if I'm not mistaken and I remember Molly Williams, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, and Lilly Evens your mother." I said to Harry.

"What do you know about my father?"

"I remember this one time it was a Hogsmead weekend in third years I think the last one of the years and my brother James, Lilly, some friends of there's and myself were walking from the candy shop when I say Author and Molly. Molly was sitting on a bench and Author was laying on the ground next to it. Come to find out latter she pushed him off the bench I never really caught the whole story."

I looked out the window and saw we were getting close so I told them to get ready we were almost there.


	3. The Sorting Hat and Flashback

It may be a bit confusing but this chapter starts with Harry in fourth year, and he's having a flashback. The reason is I couldn't think of any way to do this without jumping four years all will be explained further in the chapter I hope J.

**Chapter 2**

**The sorting Hat, and a Flashback **

**Harry's POV**

I was laying in the fourth year Gryffindor dorm room and I think that the hat might have been wrong. I know through the years that what I've done I had to do but I don't think I belong in this house I might have to talk to Shayla in the morning.

I remember Aunt Shayla told me to stay with the other first years and that she would see me latter after dinner so I could let out my wings. I did as she said. After we got into the great hall I saw my aunt and I smiled up at her. Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to up and then told up what was going to happen. Dumbledore gave us a speech and then McGonagall began to call our names to see which houses we would be in. When it was time for me I was nervures.

'It's okay Harry the hat looks scary but it's not that bad. Just relax.' I heard my aunt's voice in my head as I stepped up to the hat.

'I'll try.' I send back.

'Hummmmm, Harry Potter, I see, I see, I think you would be good in Slytherin but you would do good in Gryffindor too. The chooses the chooses. We'll see how you do in Gryffindor. I hear the hat yell the house name.

I smiled at my aunt and walk over to the table. I remember later in the year finding that stupid mirror and it made my life hell till it was moved and then when I heard about the philosophers stone and Hermione helping to learn more about it. Then at the end of the year I had the run in with old grumpy butt and almost died.

The next year it wasn't any better. I had been hearing voices talking but couldn't find them. Ron and Hermione said that even in this world people hearing voices was a bad thing. I talked to my aunt and she reminded me that I could talk to snakes. That's how a lot of things that made my life a little crazy latter, or am evil. That year I had a run in with a young Voldamont and his diary along with Dobby the house elf. I had set him free and almost gotten cut up. If it wasn't for my aunt and Dobby for sure. I even remember what my aunt said after Dobby had blasted Mr. Malfoy.

She said "If you ever endanger my nephew or his friends again I will personally send you to were you crazed lord should have been sent years ago."

It wasn't till last year that I knew that I had a godfather, Sirius Black. When I asked aunt Shayla about it she said that she didn't wont to tell me about what had happened when him and why he was in Azkaban, but she did. I remember the conversation completely. It was just after Hermione and I had come back from saving Sirius, and found out that there was going to b another trail for Sirius.

**Flashback**

"Aunt Shayla can you tell about Sirius and the whole thing with my parents?"

"Sit Harry it's a long story. Well James was a kind person, I've always told you that but he had his childish side. We had meant Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew when we were in a pre-wizard school. It wasn't till James and I were starting our first year along with Sirius and Peter that we meant up with the other in our group. Even though I had never really liked Peter so I never really fooled with him."

"What about the map? Why isn't you or my mothers name on it?"

"That was all the boys idea. If you ask Remus he'll even say that Lilly and I had nothing to do with that even though I did take it from a few times to slip out of the school to go to the town and get things. Well anyway on the train ride we had meant up with Remus Lupen. Remus and I had become fast friends and still are friends to this day. I had not known till latter on that he was a werewolf when I was learning how to shift into my anamagus form. We had all been put into Gryffindor. It wasn't till a few days latter Lilly joined the group. She and I got along for the most part. We hadn't even had to much of a problem. Till the whole thing with Sirius and his family the Blacks."

"Hold up Black I've heard you say that name before."

"Yeah you have, Narcissa Black his cousin Who is married to Malfoy Sir. Well Sirius was the black sheep of the family because he never wonted to fallow the dark lord."

"That's what he said."

"Well it had been a few years before your mother and father started to date I think the beginning of fifth year the same time as Remus and Sirius." Harry's eyes got wide. "Here it's not seen as a bad thing. Well I had kind of felt left out 'cause even that rat Pettigrew had a girl. Well a year after we graduated they were married. I still had many more droughts about Peter but James said it was nothing. Everyone even Remus, who felt uneasy about him, had agreed with James after thirteen years of knowing him then you were born about two years later when James and I were twenty-three. I was so happy about it. When you were fifteen mouths he struck. I had warned James and Lilly that morning when I had talk them via floo about this animal they had found. I told them that something was coming. James said that it was probably a storm coming or something. I was mad that he wouldn't lessen to me about something like this. Even though he and Lilly were in hiding at the time someone could still find them if they know were to look. I told him how to take care of the little thing through the fire. I wouldn't be able to see him in person till the next week. Well after that night I wouldn't be able to see him again. The night around nine he had killed your parents and by two I had you. The next day I heard that Sirius had told the dark lord were they where and had kill many muggles too. I was so shocked that I had gone to find him and I almost hexed him if it wasn't for you and Remus I would have hexed him."

"You thought he had done it?"

"Well I didn't know I was just mad that my brother and sister-in-law, the parents of my nephew were killed and indirectly killed by one of their best friends. I didn't know what to thing I let my rage for a lost to my clan even though Sirius was my clan by right. That's when I noticed something about the situation. Peter never come to see Sirius like I had. I thought that if Peter would have wonted to really cover his tracks he would have been like me wonting to hex Sirius or at least pretending too. I asked about Peter and they had said he was died too. Remus told me that all that had been left was a finger. I couldn't shake a feeling that something was wrong with the picture."

"But you know didn't you?"

"No not at the time I didn't but when the trail came I had said what I thought but they said I was crazy said that maybe I had told the dark lord about were they were. It wasn't till you and Remus told me about you seeing Peter on the map that I know what I had thought all those years ago I was right. That's why I never brought you to here before your first year here."

"Thank-you for telling me."

**End of Flashback**

I was glad that I finally know what had happened even though it was just from my aunts point of view on it I was glad to know at least a little. I hope she will stay with me forever I need someone like her to make me feel safe, warm, loved, really cherished when no one else dose. Yeah I mean I have my friends but there not like my aunt. She told me once that it was because of the bond we had through our shaylin blood. She had said that My father was the clan leader so to speak after their parents, my grandparents died. He was the one that made the rules to keep everyone safe. Even if they weren't blood related to anyone in the clan like Sirius, Remus and Peter my father kept them safe. She also said that if one of us really trusted some one that they could become a clan member by doing a blood oath. I asked Ron and 'Moine about it. 'Moine being the brainy-ache she is wonted to know all about it and Ron said no right a way. The next day Dumbledore wonted to see me. He wanted to know why I asked Ron and 'Moine to do the shaylin blood oath, and I told him that I wonted them to be part of my clan by shaylin rules. He told me not to do it again and if I did it would be detention for a mouth with Snape. I've never done it again but I do wonder if my dad asked Remus and Sirius to do the Oath. I'll have to ask Shayla.

**Morning**

**Shaya's POV**I had gone up to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Harry about getting him a resorting. The reason that man. It has been Dumbledore that has kept me from doing what I thought was right. It was Dumbledore that said don't tell Harry this and that and I did thinking that the man had to help take care of hundreds of children. Came to find out the old man was just for show and for things that the teachers couldn't handle and even then he was of little help. I kept telling Dumbledore that something was wrong, but he would just smile and say that something was always wrong and to fix by any means possibly and I did I demanded a resort. Dumbledore I thought by the face he made was going to have a heart-a-tact.

**Flashback**

"Can you request one of those?" Snape asked.

"Yes I can. I wont Harry to be resorted at the beginning of this coming year." I almost yelled.

"You can't." McGonagall said "It's against the rules."

"Your all smocking crack if you haven't seen how Harry is suffering and acting out. Plus have any of you read the rules I have over this past summer when Harry was at the Weasley's. I read the whole damn book and there is nothing that says I can request a resort if I think the child needs to be resorted. It says and I quote 'Any child that is in one house and is not striving in this said house can request, or someone on his/her behalf can request or second the request for him/her to be resorted.' You of all people should know that Headmaster." I said sitting down.

"He's a teenager he's going to act out. Even if he is it's in there nature you should know that. There shouldn't be a reason for a resort." Dumbledore said looking up for his hands.

"No Snape, Malfoy Sir, Lupan and I acted out Harry is far from that. Either you give me what I wont or I tack Harry and we disappear. We can go anywhere in the world as long as we leave this land and you can't detect our magic and you wont be able to stop me from doing so." I said calmly.

"You can't Harry is our only hope to kill he-who-should-not-be-named." McGonagall said.

"Plus you don't have that kind of authority to take him out of the country." Dumbledore said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes I know Harry's your only hope but I do have every right to take Harry away from here and you know I wont feel guilty about leaving you to fight that crazy man all on your own."

"How can you say that over a resort?"

"Because a boy that shouldn't have had to fight had to, and when I ask for a small thing as a resort, I get throw away like I don't know what I'm doing, and I do. You know all Harry is to you is a weapon. None of you care about him. In the thirteen years since his parents died I had to take care of him. I've been the one to give all the unconditional love he's ever know, I've had to rock him to sleep after a nightmare when that crack pot kills people. I've had to be with him when he sees people die in the worst way. Do you know how hard it is to explain to a five year old why he is seeing the past. That all the things he's seeing can't hurt him but to know in your heart that the crazy man that cased it could come and end your life the next day. I know all of Harry's dreams. He comes to me more then not when he needs reassures that the things in the night can't hurt him and when this is all over I hope your happy when he is crazy too." I said slamming my hand down on the table.

"This can't be true you are just his aunt."

"I am more then his aunt I his clan leader. You know why because thirteen years ago when James died the leaders reasonability's fell to me and since Harry is part of my clan and a miner to boot were ever I go he goes. I am his clan leader and the only family he has. I am the one who taught him the old ways of our clan, I've been the one to teach him the of this world. I've been the one to make sure no one know who or what he was, but I couldn't come here so he could see more of his kind. Even if it was one side of it because you," I pointed to the headmaster, "said if I did that I would corrupt him to the fame of being 'the-boy-who-lived', and you also told me I would be put in Azkaban. Me the last of his blood clan. And do you know what I know what you do with Ron and Hermione I know that you have them tell you everything that he tells them, and everything he dose that could be a danger to himself."

A pale Dumbledore asked, "But how? How do you know this you couldn't have found out."

"I'm much smarter then you think I am Albus Dumbledore I know you think people wont find out what you have planed for my nephew the only part of my clan that's left. You have two days to make your decision. If you don't let this happen I will not hesitate to do what I should have done to keep my clan safe."

**End of Flashback**

Harry walked down the steps with his friends when he saw me. I walked over and put on my happy go lucky smile I where around the kids but for I talk.

"Morning Ron, Hermione, Will you Harry an myself a moment I wont to tell him something?"

"Yes, Professor." they said before walked a little ways away.

"I asked Dumbledore to resort you." I pause when he looks at me funny. "I don't think your striving in Gryffindor." I said as we walked to the couch.

"But that would mean I might have to leave my friends in Gryffindor."

"I know but I think it's for the best Harry but it wont be till the beginning of next year, and there's still a chance that you still might be in Gryffindor."

"I don't wont to do this." He says running away.

"Harry wait!" I yell but I don't think I was heard.

Hermione and Ron turn to look at what's going on just to see Harry running out of the common room.

Ron glances at me before yelling "If you hurt Harry…"

"You will hurt him before I will you little twit." I snapped.

"You can't talk to me like that." He yelled.

"Thirty points."

"You can't I didn't do anything."

"You wont more taken away and dentition?" I ask He shacks his head. "Good."

I don't know what to do with him in four years he's almost completely changed for that sweet little boy to someone I don't know. I walk back to my suit and right up my lesson plains for the next week.I didn't wont to change his house but he can't stay there.

I had gone up to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Harry about getting him a resorting. The reason that man. It has been Dumbledore that has kept me from doing what I thought was right. It was Dumbledore that said don't tell Harry this and that and I did thinking that the man had to help take care of hundreds of children. Came to find out the old man was just for show and for things that the teachers couldn't handle and even then he was of little help. I kept telling Dumbledore that something was wrong, but he would just smile and say that something was always wrong and to fix by any means possibly and I did I demanded a resort. Dumbledore I thought by the face he made was going to have a heart-a-tact.

**Flashback**

"Can you request one of those?" Snape asked.

"Yes I can. I wont Harry to be resorted at the beginning of this coming year." I almost yelled.

"You can't." McGonagall said "It's against the rules."

"Your all smocking crack if you haven't seen how Harry is suffering and acting out. Plus have any of you read the rules I have over this past summer when Harry was at the Weasley's. I read the whole damn book and there is nothing that says I can request a resort if I think the child needs to be resorted. It says and I quote 'Any child that is in one house and is not striving in this said house can request, or someone on his/her behalf can request or second the request for him/her to be resorted.' You of all people should know that Headmaster." I said sitting down.

"He's a teenager he's going to act out. Even if he is it's in there nature you should know that. There shouldn't be a reason for a resort." Dumbledore said looking up for his hands.

"No Snape, Malfoy Sir, Lupan and I acted out Harry is far from that. Either you give me what I wont or I tack Harry and we disappear. We can go anywhere in the world as long as we leave this land and you can't detect our magic and you wont be able to stop me from doing so." I said calmly.

"You can't Harry is our only hope to kill he-who-should-not-be-named." McGonagall said.

"Plus you don't have that kind of authority to take him out of the country." Dumbledore said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes I know Harry's your only hope but I do have every right to take Harry away from here and you know I wont feel guilty about leaving you to fight that crazy man all on your own."

"How can you say that over a resort?"

"Because a boy that shouldn't have had to fight had to, and when I ask for a small thing as a resort, I get throw away like I don't know what I'm doing, and I do. You know all Harry is to you is a weapon. None of you care about him. In the thirteen years since his parents died I had to take care of him. I've been the one to give all the unconditional love he's ever know, I've had to rock him to sleep after a nightmare when that crack pot kills people. I've had to be with him when he sees people die in the worst way. Do you know how hard it is to explain to a five year old why he is seeing the past. That all the things he's seeing can't hurt him but to know in your heart that the crazy man that cased it could come and end your life the next day. I know all of Harry's dreams. He comes to me more then not when he needs reassures that the things in the night can't hurt him and when this is all over I hope your happy when he is crazy too." I said slamming my hand down on the table.

"This can't be true you are just his aunt."

"I am more then his aunt I his clan leader. You know why because thirteen years ago when James died the leaders reasonability's fell to me and since Harry is part of my clan and a miner to boot were ever I go he goes. I am his clan leader and the only family he has. I am the one who taught him the old ways of our clan, I've been the one to teach him the of this world. I've been the one to make sure no one know who or what he was, but I couldn't come here so he could see more of his kind. Even if it was one side of it because you," I pointed to the headmaster, "said if I did that I would corrupt him to the fame of being 'the-boy-who-lived', and you also told me I would be put in Azkaban. Me the last of his blood clan. And do you know what I know what you do with Ron and Hermione I know that you have them tell you everything that he tells them, and everything he dose that could be a danger to himself."

A pale Dumbledore asked, "But how? How do you know this you couldn't have found out."

"I'm much smarter then you think I am Albus Dumbledore I know you think people wont find out what you have planed for my nephew the only part of my clan that's left. You have two days to make your decision. If you don't let this happen I will not hesitate to do what I should have done to keep my clan safe."

**End of Flashback**

Harry walked down the steps with his friends when he saw me. I walked over and put on my happy go lucky smile I where around the kids but for I talk.

"Morning Ron, Hermione, Will you Harry an myself a moment I wont to tell him something?"

"Yes, Professor." they said before walked a little ways away.

"I asked Dumbledore to resort you." I pause when he looks at me funny. "I don't think your striving in Gryffindor." I said as we walked to the couch.

"But that would mean I might have to leave my friends in Gryffindor."

"I know but I think it's for the best Harry but it wont be till the beginning of next year, and there's still a chance that you still might be in Gryffindor."

"I don't wont to do this." He says running away.

"Harry wait!" I yell but I don't think I was heard.

Hermione and Ron turn to look at what's going on just to see Harry running out of the common room.

Ron glances at me before yelling "If you hurt Harry…"

"You will hurt him before I will you little twit." I snapped.

"You can't talk to me like that." He yelled.

"Thirty points."

"You can't I didn't do anything."

"You wont more taken away and dentition?" I ask He shacks his head. "Good."

I don't know what to do with him in four years he's almost completely changed for that sweet little boy to someone I don't know. I walk back to my suit and right up my lesson plains for the next week. I didn't wont to change his house but he can't stay there.


	4. Debt of the Father, Agreed by the Son

This is going to be a short chapter. I couldn't think of to much to go into this chapter that had any thing to do with my master plain. Hahahahahaha. Well you know what to I might say so I'll make it short Harry Potter and it's charters are not and never will be mine. And because of that I'm going to go cry in a corner somewhere.

**Chapter 3**

**Debt of the Father, Agreed by the Son**

**Draco's POV**

It was fourth year just before summer. I was glad because this summer I was getting my veela Inheritance. Unlike most wizards and witches half breeds like myself have two inheritance in there life. I was sitting in Care of magical creatures with Professor Potter we learning about Shaylin's.

"Does any one know how to tell the deference between Shaylin dominate apart from a submissive?" She asked. "Mr. Potter?"

"The dominates are normally bigger and stronger and have darker wings then the submissive. Also the submissive males can be recognized by there emerald green, light blue or violet eyes. The dominant have grey, dark blue are brown eyes."

"Good five points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me why there is a reason for submissive males?"

One hand goes up and it's Potter's. Professor Potter smiles and give the go ahead to answer.

"The reason Sub males are born is because of the small amount of females born into the Shaylin clans and since there are so few the sub male were born to compensate."

"Five point to Gryffindor. Well that looks like the end of the class. I wont a twenty-two inch parchment on Shaylin's by Wednesday. Bye. Oh will Mr. Malfoy please stay I would like to talk to you for a moment."

I packed up my things but stayed behind in class. I looked at her and she looked back before I finally spoke.

"What is it Professor I would like to get to my next class I wouldn't like to be late."

She sits down behind her desk and smiles softly "I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" I ask.

"I wont you to watch over Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"I going to get Harry a resort for the beginning of next year and I think if he gets changed it would be to Slytherin and I wont you to keep an eye out for him if there is something going on that I should know about tell me or anything that you think is wrong."

"And Why should I help you?"

"Because you will be paying a debt that I couldn't keep." A voice said from behind.

Turning I see father "A debt you couldn't keep?"

"Yes it was ruffle fourteen years ago when she saved you I asked her how I could repay her she asked me to leave the dark side and come to the light. I told her I couldn't do it. If I did I would be ending all three of our lives away." father said.

"And how do you know this?"

"I told you I have seen it. Once your lord is dead this way of life with wither and die leaving only the strong behind. Creators and ones who have creator blood in them will live thrive and repopulate the world."

"This can't be?" He said and the looked up at me with a sneer on his face "But want about the ones that don't? What about Harry's precise godfather he is a pure blood his side of the black family was never tainted."

"You forget about the blood oath didn't you? Sirius toke that oath twice once for James and then once not long ago when he came here for me." I hissed at him.

"And?"

"And even if he toke it for James only it would be taken into affect by the next leader of a clan and since it's me I excepted the fact that James trusted him that much and I trust him too."

"There is more then just the clan."

"I know but in the end the clan will always be there for you. The clan will love, protect, and treasure you there is only one way to be striped of the clan, and that's by killing a member. Remember I was raised in a clan so don't challenge me on something that you know nothing on." I said slamming the book down.

"The clans days are over."

"That's what you think Malfoy. You say that because I didn't trust you enough to give you the oath, and nether did Narcissa she never gave you the mating bit. She never trusted you and for good reasons too." I said leaving him.

After the talk with Malfoy Jr. and the argument with his father went through my mental check list of thing I still had to do before Harry was ready to take on that mad man. I thought Draco would be good for Harry if they could get a chance to really know each other. Maybe if Harry figures it out he will have someone that could love him more the I can. Now part B of my plain is complete part C can began with the manipulation of the Snape.

"Well I told him that this debt could not be paid through him and I would try with his son. I wont my dept paid Malfoy and if you can't pay it I will come to your child to pay I will seek my payment through the generations till it is paid." I said looking at Draco.

"I will try." I said.

**Shayla's POV**

"I will try." Draco said.

"Shay what are you planning?" Lucius asked as soon as Draco left.

"The future of my clan." I said sitting down and looking at a note book on my desk.

"What clan the clan of two? Ha! You should have tried that with James and Lily."

"I did and they still died, but I have seen the world change. I have seen your kind die out and the kind like Harry, Draco, and I time to be. When this change comes ones like you Dumbledore and his followers will not see the days after."

"And how do you know this?"

"I told you I have seen it. Once your lord is dead this way of life with wither and die leaving only the strong behind. Creators and ones who have creator blood in them will live thrive and repopulate the world."

"This can't be?" He said and the looked up at me with a sneer on his face "But want about the ones that don't? What about Harry's precise godfather he is a pure blood his side of the black family was never tainted."

"You forget about the blood oath didn't you? Sirius toke that oath twice once for James and then once not long ago when he came here for me." I hissed at him.

"And?"

"And even if he toke it for James only it would be taken into affect by the next leader of a clan and since it's me I excepted the fact that James trusted him that much and I trust him too."

"There is more then just the clan."

"I know but in the end the clan will always be there for you. The clan will love, protect, and treasure you there is only one way to be striped of the clan, and that's by killing a member. Remember I was raised in a clan so don't challenge me on something that you know nothing on." I said slamming the book down.

"The clans days are over."

"That's what you think Malfoy. You say that because I didn't trust you enough to give you the oath, and nether did Narcissa she never gave you the mating bit. She never trusted you and for good reasons too." I said leaving him.

After the talk with Malfoy Jr. and the argument with his father went through my mental check list of thing I still had to do before Harry was ready to take on that mad man. I thought Draco would be good for Harry if they could get a chance to really know each other. Maybe if Harry figures it out he will have someone that could love him more the I can. Now part B of my plain is complete part C can began with the manipulation of the Snape.


	5. Hopes, Resorts, and Renewed Friendships

**Chapter 4  
Hopes, Resorts, and Renewed Friendships**

Shayla's POV

That summer was like every other Harry visited his friends when ever he got the chance and stayed as long as I would let him. It was around July tenth when I got an emergency fire call about Harry from the Weasleys.

"What is it Author, and it better not be a mind numbing for a Shaylin."

"No it's Harry he's having a really bad nightmare we tried to wake him up but he just screamed when we touched him."

"Stand back I'm coming through."

As I exited into the Weasleys home I heard Harry screaming. I ran to the room he was sleeping in just to see him flailing in bed. Molly four of her children and Hermione standing around him worried.

"Thank God you're here He just started screaming and screaming." Molly said.

I walked over to Harry and whispered in soothing tone "Harry, Harry it's okay, it okay, nothings going to hurt you, nothing can get you here."

It didn't seem to work. I sat down on the bed and started to hum as I sent soothing feeling to him one of his childhood and then begin to sing our lullaby. "Lay down your sweet little head, sleep and dream of times long before, of a world far out of your little hands reach, the world of magic and things in fantasy, don't look away, don't think of all that's not believed, look in your heart and know that it's all for real, know this happened once a pone a time. The world you see, will never leave you, it will be in your heart, never forget, the dreams you have, the phoenix fly's to see you home, the love you know will see you throw, the friends you will make will help too. Things change from good to bad and back, when false hoods fade from sight and living time, you'll see that the truth was always there all things will see you will watch and hope for you, but for now just sleep and dream, The world you see, will never leave you, it will be in your heart, never forget, the dreams you have, the phoenix fly's to see you home, the love you know will see you to that, the friends you'll make alone with me will see you throw."

When I finished the song he had quieted down and had curled up around me with him head in my lap. I looked up to see the Weasleys plus Hermione Looking at me with shock an a little concern.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Some of the dreams he has are really intense and he can't handle them. I don't see how he could."

"You mean the dreams of you-know-who?" Ron asked.

"Yes that why I keep an eye on him this dream well what Shaylin call it viladi gremna or dream visions. They can be of anything or anyone. His viladi gremna are always going to be of ether a peasant or past event at least till that crazy man is dead." I said looking down at Harry "I just hope his mind stay's in tacked."

The next couple of days went by with Harry trying act like nothing had happened. I let him stay till his birthday when I throw him a huge party. I had invited everyone that Harry was friends with out to one of the Potters estates even though the only two in England are the one James and I grow up in and the one with all of James and Lilly's things stored in it. I had asked Harry about that and he said to leave them there. I think he feel connected to them if the thing that belonged to them were in that house, but it's just creepy to me. Anyway I had thrown him a big party because of the last part of his shaylin Inheritance. Late that night after everyone had gone home but Hermione Ron and his family. I had explained to them that he would be in a lot of pain but it would pass. At ten till twelve I had Harry lay down on the king size bed.

"I feel tingly." Harry said.

"It means it will start soon." Harry looked a little a little scared. "It going to be okay all of your family are here."

Not two seconds after the words left my lips Harry rolled on his side holding his stomach. It had been a few years since my final set into shaylin adulthood but I remember it like it was yesterday and I know it will be like that for Harry. It is so painful that you want darkness to clam you but will not take you into that grateful blanket.

"It's okay Harry it will be over soon just a little longer, just a little longer." I said as I wiped the sweat off his head.

It had be an hour of shear pain for Harry and it that time Harry's voice had gone horse. When Harry finally stopped he smiled up at me and promptly fell asleep. I looked up at Hermione and the Weasley's and nodded to there unasked question.

"Hermione, Ron I would like to speak with you." I said walking out into the hall.

"What is it?" Ron asked as they fallowed me.

"Harry told me that he asked you to take the blood oath and you refused. I was wondering why?" I asked.

"We talked about it to Dumbledore and he told us it was something that there was not need to do it that it was just an old ritual that declared people as no related family. We told Harry that we would be family no matter what." Hermione explained.

"Well it's a little more then that." I said with a sign.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well know you Hermione you looked up the blood oath right?" She nodded. "Well as you probably found out there is nothing on it."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because everyone in a clan ether born are inducted are sworn to secrecy. There are some thing about this oath that I have not told Harry yet, but with an oath you are family you are seen by wizard law and the eye of all creators that you are shaylin family. With this you are protected by the clan something happens to you, you can come here and we will help you take care of you." I pause.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ron asked.

"I'm giving you a choose you can ether take the oath or you can have this information erased from your memory. I'm giving you till midnight to night. Just remember this I am not trying to push you into this just asking you for Harry."

I walked back into the room and sat down on the bed and got comfortably it was going to be a long time before Harry would wake up and I wonted him to have someone there with him so if he was hurting.   
**  
Harry's POV**

When I woke up I hurt like hell. When I opened my eyes everything was to bright. I tried to think back to why I was hurting so. I hadn't played any games the day before at the party till I remembered what happened latter that night at midnight.

"It okay Harry." came a very soft voice and a gentle touch. "Shut the curtains his eye are really sensitive, and everyone be as quiet as you can."

'_Shayla my aunt' _I thought as the voice registered in my mind, '_but who else could be here? I don't remember anyone being here when I fell asleep.'_

"Come Harry open your eyes. It's darker now everyone wants to see you." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Come on phoenix open your eye."

I open my eye just a little to see a now dark room. The only light coming from behind the edges of the curtains. And under the doors. I look at my aunt and I can see her like I could if the room was well lit. I try to sit up but it's hard to. Shayla reaches out and helps me.

"Come on Harry a shower will help."

I nod as she help me to the bathroom and out of my close. I don't feel a bit ashamed that she's there. I didn't know why because if she would have been in here yesterday I would have freaked.

"I see your instincts are working." Aunt Shayla said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that Shaylin don't mind when others even if they are family or female or in the room when their bathing or changing. They feel more comfortable."

"Oh." I said pulling my head back under the shower.

Once I was dried and dressed we made our way done to see the others. I was a little weak still and needed help walking. I was happy when I saw Severus, Remus, Mione and the Wesley's. When they turned around they all gaped.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry you look gorgeous." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Fred and George agreed.

"Oh no did you take the potions I asked you to take." Shayla asked then looked over to a table behind them. "Oh no."


	6. The Morning

**Chapter 6  
The Morning  
**

Harry was adapting to his changes rather quickly even though he would be weak from it for a few days. Once his eyes adjusted to the light I had him take a shower and get dressed. Sirius, Remus, Severus and his friends wanted to see him the next morning. I had agreed but on one condition. Everyone but Mr. and Miss. Wesley, Sirius and Remus were to drink a potion that I had Snape make just for this day.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Harry you look gorgeous." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Fred and George agreed.

"Oh no did you take the potions I asked you to take." I ask then looked over to a table behind them. "Oh no. Harry can you make it out the door?"

"I think."

"You need to go till I come get you."

Once he had gotten out of the room safely I had everyone that need to, to drink the potion. 'It just has to be one of those day's doesn't it.' I thought as six people shook there heads. I smiled as Harry as he talked to his other family. He had always wonted brothers and sisters and he had them even if they weren't blood related. I felt the couch dip as Severus sat down. I looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I couldn't tell you, you had Carla. I thought you were happy. The thing about mates is that we don't break up our mate from someone else."

"Carla left me about eight mouths after graduation."

"By then I would have had my life semi set up in the muggle London. I was in school to learn how to train animals. I wanted to train animals to work in movies."

"Movies?"

"I guess I'll have to take you to see one of the popular ones that are out." I smile and look out at Harry. He turns and smiles back, but his eye weren't really in to it. "I wanted to keep working there but until Harry graduates I'm going to stay here."

"Why?" Sev asked.

"I want to watch over him care for what is left of my pack.

I know he was happy he had everything he wanted but his mate and I know that feeling. It had taken twenty-five year to get my mate and I know now that I had him we would be together for hundred more. I was off in my own dream world when I felt a weight on my lap. I looked down to see Harry head.

"You sleepy little phoenix?"

He look up his eyes barely open.

"Come on time for bed." I said pulling him up.

But he was for to sleepy to even stand. Before I could think he was pulled from me and in Severus' arms. I showed him to Harry's room were I transfigured his close into PJ's. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"I wish the goddess gives you dreams of happiness and love." I whisper and then kiss his forehead.

"What will happen now?" Sev asked.

"Well I need to talk to the Wesley's this is going to be good. I just hope they sit back and lesson."

**Severus POV**

It had not been a good idea for Shayla to bring up the blood oath to the Weasly clan. She had been fighting with them for about two hours and they would not lesson. She had told them about the prophecy about the wizerding world and they said it was all rubbish.

"Please just lesson this will come to pass it was said to be after Voldamont was kill that the world would change."

"And What of this oath? Harry asked Ron, Ginny and I before. " asked Hermione.

"It's like a bond."

"What I will not." Ron said.

"Not that kind it makes you more like Harry's family this would make you by law and magic Harry's blood family. That's all this bond is. It's not like the bond of a mates. It's more of a pack bond." I said.

"Why would we need this when we already see Harry as family." asked Arthur,

"It's like with Remus and his wolf. His wolf sees Harry, Sirius, myself and at one point Harry's parents as his pack. That's all it is."

"I've talked with Dumbledore and he said there was no need for anything like that. He said that the packs were only a theory that there was no proof behind it."

" The pack is a stupid thing that will die out once all the older members of the family die out so why be part of that."

"I can't take it. Fine if you wont lesson to me die then and don't came to me when you're a ghost cause I wont do swcat, and don't go to Harry ether cause if you got to him I'll know and I'll send your ghost to the lowest level of hell that there is."

I hadn't known she was like that. I looked at Sirius an Remus and they looked back at me a little scared.

"Is she always like that?" I ask.

"No, but she has always been really protective of her pack since she is the pack leader. She was the one who helped me throw the mouths we thought Sirius had fallen throw the veil. She is the strength of us. Just like James before he and Lily died. She's only like that because she sees Harry as her pup and not her brothers. When he died she had to take up the title as leader of a broken pack. At the time Sirius was in Azkaban, Peter the little rat was supposed to be dead, Harry was about fifteen mouths and I was in no shape to help take of a baby so she was semi taking care of a wolf with no mate too. Now that he and she are older and she now has her mate she thought she could relax a little. I don't even think she got as over James and Lily's death as we did because she was taking care of others." Remus explained.

"So were do the Wesley's come in?" I ask.

"She sees the Wesley's as part of the pack for Harry." Sirius says. "She thinks that what she is doing is for the greater good of the pack."

I didn't say anything else. I just couldn't think of any thing else to ask… at the moment, but I knew I would have to talk to Shay about it get her to talk about it. I had gone to sleep with the thought of all this and the being Shay's mate.

In the morning after a shower and change and breakfast well maybe lunch I thought on how to talk to Shay and maybe even Harry.

"Harry." I said as I entered the living room.

"Sir?"

"Call me Severus. I have a few questions." I pause as he nods.

**Remus POV**

It was two day's after Christmas and a full moon. I talked with Shay and she said she would work with Harry to try and get him into his amagus form together.

"Siri what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Right well it's almost time."

"I'll go get Shay and the cub."

I smile as I lay back on the cushion just like old times….. Well sort of. At least it won't just be me again.

"How you doing Remmy?" Shay asked from the door.

"Could be better."

She smiles as she brings Harry in, in his amagus form. He's a tiger a wobbly legged tiger but a tiger none the less.

"He's sleepy, he tried so hard to get this form that when he got it he had almost fallen asleep." She smiled.

Harry walked over to me laid down and put his head on my stomach an purred softly. I know tonight would be a lot better then it had been in almost 14 years.

End for now Smiles. I'll try to be better about the updates but I have been a littlebehind in classesbut I willtry to be better about it.


	7. Finding a mate

**Chapter 6  
Finding a Mate**

Shayla's POV

It seemed that the years passed by way too quickly. It seemed like a week ago I was walking these halls to classes with my brother then a few days ago Harry was a shy baby. Wouldn't speak what words he knew to anyone but a select few, and now he was a fifteen year old young man. I look at some of the pictures in an album I had of Harry growing up. He wasn't very camera shy for some reason that I have no clue of but people shy. I remember when he was little he always had a little stuffed tiger. He wouldn't go anywhere without it.

"Aunt Shay …. Can I sleep in here I can't sleep."

"Sure Harry, come on." I say as he crawls in. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Why do you want me to get a resort?" Harry asks rolling over to look at me. "I thought you would have been happy with me being in Gryffindor. I mean my mother and father were in Gryffindor."

"I wasn't in Gryffindor I was in Slytherin."

"But you said you were always hanging around dad."

"It was because of mom. She said that if he did any thing to me 'because I was in Slytherin she would kill him. Plus I told him that it would be momma he had to worry about it was me…. Oh don't look at me that way I was a trickster when I was in school still am. Have you wondered why Arthur's so nerves around me? I put a spell on him that made him turn a different color everyday for over a mouth."

"Why?"

"He called me a trader. I was put into Slytherin while my whole family was in Gryffindor. I was the first and maybe the last if you don't get changed into Slytherin. I was so mad because of it. I wasn't to trusting of him. I never liked him after that; I don't like him now I just tolerate him. Do you know after I got you it had been about five years so you would have been six, he talked Albus told him I was abusing you said I was beating you and not feeding you." I paused and looked at him. "Remember the man Douglas?" Harry nodded. "Well he came and tried to take you only to find out that you were a healthy six year old living with a loving aunt. I asked him why he was sent and found that out I almost blow my top, but sent him a howler."

"Why would he do all of this. Do you know he told Ron and Ginny evil things about you? They told me and I couldn't believe it I told them you weren't like that. Ginny said she didn't know you so she couldn't make any judgment till she meant you, but Ron just believe anything you tell him. The day after you told me you wanted me you wanted me resorted Ron said you were an evil Slytherin bitch because you toke points."

"The like brat thought I had hurt you, and I snapped at him but I had good reasons he had been trying me since the beginning of the year."

"Yeah sometimes he doesn't think before he speakers."

I rub the side of his head and say "you know you don't have to do this. If you say so I'm call the headmaster in the morning and tell him that I changed my mind. I only wanted you to be happy."

"I know, you tell me all the time and I can tell by the thing you say and do. You lesson to me and when I was little and Dudley would hit me you would get on him even if it meant you got into it with Vernon. You taught me things I don't think most of my professors knew at my age. You are one of the only people who see me and not my scar or the fact that I'm the boy-who-lived. That's why I love you like my mother. You are my mother in all the since except you know."

"Yeah I know. Go to sleep baby boy… I love you with all my heart baby boy."

It had been a few weeks latter about three days before I had to go back and to the school so Harry and I went to the sea where I had a small house there right on the beach. Harry hadn't been there since he was about six because of my work till now.

"Harry it's time for dinner!" I yell out of the window.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

When Harry entered there was a burst a magic. When I looked up Harry grinned sheepishly. I know Harry's magic was little off but not that much.

"What's wrong Harry your magic shouldn't be doing that." I ask

"My mate is close."

"Do you want to go get them now?" He nods "Okay let's go." I smile as we walk the beach.

It was about half an hour latter when we found Draco sitting on the board walk staring out at the ocean at the sunset. Before I could stop him, Harry was on his knees in front of Draco with his forehead in his chest and his arms around his waist and purring. I carefully walk up to them scared Harry would try to fight me to protect Draco. Harry seemed to since me and he turned to me and growled.

"Harry you know me its okay I won't hurt you or Draco. I just want to talk to him let him know what's going on so he'll calm down."

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and saw the scared eyes Draco looked back at him with, and then looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"Draco, you know what Harry and I are right." Draco nods, "Well it seems that Harry has chosen you as his mate."

"But, but can't you do something make him stop." at this Harry whined and started to cry at the thought of Draco not wanting him.

"It's not up to me. It was up to Harry. Well his instincts were the thing that triggered the love he had for you to begin with, well I should say the love he always had for you in a way." I said rubbing Harry's back. "We, I mean Harry, myself and others of our kind are like veela in away we have our mate that we love uncannily but if we are rejected we live with our heartache only dying when our supposed mate dies and only then will we have peace form the pain. We can try to move on like I did but we will always want for our mate, only with acceptation or like I said before death of said mate."

Draco reaches out a hand to pet Harry's now changed left ear and smiles as Harry stars to purr again.


	8. Draco Excepts

This is not mine though I wish it were. Cry's****

**Chapter****8: Draco Excepts**  
**  
Draco's POV**

It has been a few day since I had come to the beach house with my mother. We had been here for part of the week and would be staying for about four more day's. I like it here it was peaceful and quiet not many people were here except for the people that owned the beach houses. It was near sunset when I walk to the boardwalk. I sat down on the steps to watch the sunset. It wasn't long before I felt something hit me in the chest knocking the wind out of me. I looked down to see a head of dark hair. I looked up when I heard feet on sand to see Potters aunt carefully walk up to us like she was walking towards a scared animal. The person seemed to since her and he turned to me and growled.

"Harry you know me it's okay I wont hurt you or Draco. I just want to talk to him let him know what's going on so he'll calm down." she said as I looked down at bright green eye, he looked back at her and whined. She was right I did want to know what the hell was going on and now.

"Draco, you what Harry and I are, right." I nod, "Well it seems that Harry has chosen you as his mate."

"But, but can't you do something make him stop." at this Harry whined and started to cry at my words.

"It's not up to me. It was up to Harry. Well his instincts were the thing that triggered the love he had for you to begin with the love he always had for you in a way." she said rubbing Harry's back. "We, I mean Harry, myself and others of our kind are like veela in away we have our mate that we love uncannily but if we are rejected we live with our heartache only dying when our supposed mate dies and only then will we have peace form the pain. We can try to move on like I did but we will always want for our mate. Only with acceptation or like I said before death of said mate."

I reached out a hand to pet Harry's now changed left ear and smiles as Harry stars to purr again. I did know what to do I mean I was a veela and I hadn't come into my inheritance yet so how did I know if Harry and I were really meant to be. I mean yeah I had a crush on him but I didn't want to get my hopes up if he wasn't my mate.

"I'm a veela you know that right?" I asked looking over at Potters aunt.

"Yeah I know. I was housed with your parents for seven years. Still talk with you mum now and then." she passed. "Your worried right."

I nod "I worried that I'm his mate but he wont be mine that he will have these feelings for me but I wont have the some feeling for him."

I smile "I have a feeling you'll love him as much as he loves you."

Harry turned and looked up the boardwalk and made some noises. He sounded like he was happy to see someone. I turned to see my godfather Sev.

"It's good to know this was were you had come Draco." Sev said.

"I know it's not time to come in is it?" I ask.

"Yes it is." He pauses and looks at Harry and his aunt "Would you like to come in for dinner."

I stood up and started to walk to the beach house Harry not far behind.

"Well it seems Harry has answered for us." I hear the smile in her voice.

Later on after dinner Sev and Shayla sat on the love seat while I sat on the couch with Harry face in my stomach and his arms around my back. He was happy with the simple contact and would purr when I rubbed his head.

"Why is he doing that?" mother asked.

"Draco's his mate, Harry know that he's not completely human like he is and want to give him comfort especially now since it's Draco's birthday and he'll change soon or later." Shayla said.

I knew she was right I knew I would change but it wasn't the time that I was worried about. As the convection continued I stared to feel sleepy even though it wasn't late only eight thirty. I laid my head back on the couch and adjusted my legs around Harry's body. The last thing I remember is Harry nuzzling my stomach. When I woke up I was laying on my stomach with something wonderfully warm at my side. I opened my eye only to close them because of too strong light. I lay there for a little while before I tried opening my eyes again. This time the lights had been tuned down. I also noticed voices singing softly. One in English and one in a language I didn't know. Soon they stopped probably noticing I was awake.

"How are you feeling Draco?" Mother asked.

"Ok a little stiff but ok." I said rolling over and sitting up.

"It seem Harry doesn't want you to go to far" Shayla said as Harry tightened his arms around my waist.

"Maybe but I wouldn't want to leave him for anything." I said as I ran the back of my fingers down his face.

I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated but I have asses for college professors and they have been given me a butt load work to do. Plus I have to work and because of my new school schedule I had to get a knew work schedule so I have had little time to do anything else but sleep the last three weeks.


End file.
